The Nick Case
by crashzilla09
Summary: Nick and Judy were a happy married couple until someone kidnapped Nick. Judy now has to take on the challenge to find the kidnapper, bring them to justice, and bring her fox husband back home. Rated T.


Note: Hey everyone. Well, this is my first Zootopia fanfic. I went through a few ideas, but I settled with this one as being the first one to do. I might do more stories involving Zootopia in the future. The other two ideas that I had was a casual conversation one-shot, possible series, and a parody based off of The Terminator. A crossover parody to be more precise. I'll let you guys decide on what I should do next after this: The casual one-shot or the Terminator parody. This isn't going to be a long fanfic, but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyways. And I own nothing.

...

It's been a while since the Missing Mammal case and since Nick joined the ZPD. Nick and Judy were one of the best team the ZPD could ask for.

Not only that, but their relationship grew over time. They kept their relationship a secret for a while until other mammals started "coming out" with them loving a different species. A similar thing with same gender relationships.

However, where as the inter-species movement went through, the same gender movement didn't. As the number in said movement was not big enough. Not yet anyways.

Since the inter-species movement went through, with Nick and Judy taking part in it, of course. They happily married. While they weren't able to have kits of their own, they were happy with each other anyway. Judy claimed they "Were too busy for kits anyway".

As time went on, Nick and Judy worked together not only as partners, but as a happy married couple. While distracting at times, it was expected, they still got the work done.

However, one day, Nick went missing after taking a trip to the store. This made Judy very upset. She did all she could to find Nick, only to find herself taking a forced vacation.

While being on said vacation, all she did was watch the news in the vain hope that something about knowing where Nick was came up. But all they had on Nick was that he was still missing and if they haven't found him soon, he'll be considered dead.

Finally had enough, Judy went to search for Nick on her own. She tried to get information from everyone she knew, including Finnick, and even went to the possible stores Nick would've gone to. Nobody had anything.

According to them, there was no sighting of Nick in any stores. There wasn't even any footage of what happened to him. With this, she gave up.

After going home defeated, all she could do was cry. She felt so alone without Nick. All she could do was remember him. And even then it didn't help. Because that's all they were, memories. She wanted him.

She wanted to hug her fox again. Kiss him again. Do more things with him again.

All she could do now was cry herself to sleep.

The next day came and Judy was able to go back to work at the ZPD. While she may be happy to be back working, she was still sad about Nick missing.

She walked up to the front desk where her and Nick's friend, Benjamin Clawhauser, was working at. She saw Ben stare at a picture, smiling stupidly at it.

"Hey Ben" Judy said in a sad tone.

"Hey Jud-oh my. You look terrible!" Ben said as he set the picture on the desk, facing downwards.

"Thanks, Ben" Judy said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I've never seen you look so broken up. It must be very hurtful not knowing where he is, huh?" Ben asked.

"You have no idea" Judy said with a sad sigh.

"I'm... I wish there was a way for me to help you" Ben said with sympathy.

"The only thing to help me now is knowing what exactly happened to Nick. So I could put the thought to rest for good" Judy said.

Ben looked at her. Not knowing what to say.

"I'd better get to the bullpen" Judy said with her head hung as she walked by.

Ben watched her as she walked down the hall. Ben released a sigh as he looked back at the picture.

"I know you'll never disappear on me" Ben stared lovingly at the picture and kissed it.

Ben then spotted Wolford staring at him. Ben then quickly put the picture away and tried to act like it was nothing and folded his paws.

Wolford then slowly walked passed shaking his head.

Ben exhaled. "That was close".

"What was close?" a deep voice said behind him.

Ben went wide eyed and turned around to see Chief Bogo.

"Uh... Nothing! I was... talking about... how close I was to be able to talk to Gazelle" Ben said with a smile.

"Sure you were. Here, got you the donuts that you like" Bogo said as he sat the box of donuts on the desk and walked off.

Ben opened the box and saw the donuts that he loved eating.

"You know me too well Chief..." Ben said to himself with a smile.

In the bullpen, Judy was sitting in her chair all by herself. Resting her head on her paw, wishing her fox would be sitting next to her again while everyone else was talking to each other while waiting for Bogo to arrive.

Eventually, Bogo opens the door and walks in.

"Alright! Quiet everyone!" Bogo shouted as everyone went quiet.

"I've got two items on the docket. First: Anniversaries. Fangmeyer, McHorn: Congratulations for surviving five years on the force" Bogo said and everyone else in the room gently clapped.

"Now, as far as the whereabouts of our brother officer: Nick Wilde... It's still a mystery. We may have to consider him as dead" Bogo said in a low tone.

Judy's ears perked up and gave a shocked expression to Chief Bogo.

"You can't!" Judy shouted getting everyone's attention in the room.

Bogo looked at her blankly.

"M-my apologies, sir. But, with all do respect, Nick hasn't been missing for that long yet" Judy said.

"Hopps... meet me in my office when we're done here. Now, assignments: McHorn, Wolford..." Bogo said as he assigned everyone to their duties.

After the assignments were given, Judy followed Bogo to his office.

Judy was almost scared of what he has to say. But her main worry was what he might say about the situation of Nick going missing. Like her being assigned a new partner. She was strongly against the idea. Even if Nick was truely dead.

Judy sat down and Bogo sat in his office chair. Judy waited for Bogo to say what he needed to say. Bogo gave a sigh and finally spoke.

"I understand why you don't want to let him go. I've seen you two be together in more was than one. Believe it for not... I can relate. More than you think" Bogo said.

Judy snickered.

"What's so funny?" Bogo asked.

"Sorry. Just thinking of what Nick would say. Probably something along the lines of "Ooh, Chief's got a heart after all" or something like that" Judy said giggling softly.

Bogo remained unaffected. And just stared at her.

Judy then regained her composure.

"Look" Bogo said with a sigh. "You might have to start planning on moving on soon. You can't stay like this forever".

"I understand" Judy said in a sad tone.

"And... I need you to understand that... if you don't shape up soon... you'll be fired. I'm really sorry, but if you keep this up that will be a result. This is not a threat, this is a promise. I need officers that are top notch and fit for the job. If you can't move on, you can get a job somewhere else, because this job..." Bogo was saying. Then got interrupted once a panting and wheezing Benjamin Clawhauser rushed to the door.

"Sir... you got... to check... the news... it's about... Nick" Ben said with every breath.

Both Judy and Bogo's eyes widened.

They went to the TV and turned on the news.

"A _fter the disappearance of Officer Nicholas P. Wilde, nobody was able to figure out what happened to him. Until today. Detectives discovered some blood stains near an alley way. Which seemed like someone could have either killed or kidnapped the fox officer. Tim Myers is on the scene_ " the newscast cheetah said.

It switched to a koala with a microphone.

" _Thank you, Linda. I'm here with a witness who claims to have seen what happened to Officer Nick Wilde. Can you explain to us what you saw?_ " Tim said as he pointed the microphone to a racoon.

" _Yeah. It was brutal. The wolf just came out of nowhere, beat the crap out him and just took him away. I would honestly be surprised if he survived it_ " the racoon said.

" _So, you think Officer Wilde might be dead?_ " Tim asked.

" _More likely. If he survived, he would be one tough fox_ " the racoon said.

" _It must be difficult to come out and say anything_ " Tim said.

" _Yeah... it is..._ " the racoon said.

" _Well, thank you for your time_ " Tim said.

" _My pleasure_ " the racoon said.

As the news continued, Judy had a blank expression on her face.

Now Judy finally knows what happened to Nick: He was ambushed. This filled her with determination to find him again.

Alive or not, she has to know if he's still alive. And why would this wolf attack Nick. Granted, wolves and foxes were never "friendly" with each other. It's part of their biology. Even Nick had some issues with Fangmeyer and Wolford at times, but it was nothing serious.

Now, for a wolf in this society to go as far as to brutally attack a fox? Something doesn't seem right with that. They wanted Nick to be badly hurt or killed. But what would give a wolf that motivation to do so? Especially since Nick hasn't done any hustles or scams in a long time.

There was only one way to find out: Find that racoon. Then, find the wolf and Nick. Then, beat up the wolf and bring Nick home. That was her three-step plan.

"Chief?" Judy spoke.

"Yes, Hopps?" Chief Bogo asked.

"Can I take the Nick case again?" Judy asked.

When Judy first went after Nick, she had no lead. All she could do was search aimlessly. But now, she has a lead. And she's willing to solve this case by any means necessary. She'll solve it herself with or without the ZPD's approval.

...

A/N: Sorry to cut it off here, but I want to see what you guys think of this so far. I also want to see what you prefer to happen. Your feedback is what will make this story continue. So, make your choice on what should Chief Bogo should say. I will do this for every chapter of this story. I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter, but I'll try my best to continue it. And don't forget to choose what my next fanfic will be after this: A casual conversation one-shot, possible series, or the Terminator crossover parody. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya around.


End file.
